


Forever and Ever

by TheGeekySquirrel



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, I got bored, Tumblr Prompt, so i decided to make people cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 18:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9197966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekySquirrel/pseuds/TheGeekySquirrel
Summary: Men and Animals age, get sick, and die.But little stuffed bears don't.So, what happens when it turns out Christopher Robin isn't a little stuffed bear?





	

“Christopher Robin?” the little bear whispered. A frail-looking man opened his eyes to peer over the side of his bed. On the floor, his little friend was holding a daisy.

“I just came to see if you were feeling any better. Everyone in the woods is worried about you. Actually, we all came together, but Miss Juniberry said it would be best if only one of us visits you this time.”

“Oh, Pooh, I miss you all so much. I wish I could go outside, but I’m very sick,” the man said as he lifted his friend up onto the bed. The little bear didn’t giggle or smile, but he hugged his friend, “We miss you too, Christopher Robin. When do you think you’re going to get better?”

The man sadly smiled at his stuffed friend, “I’m very sorry, Pooh, but I don’t think I’m going to get better.”

“What do you mean, Christopher Robin? You have to get better. There’s nothing else for you to do.”

“Yes there is, Pooh bear. I think I’m going to die.”

The little bear tilted his head to the side, “Do you mean dice?”

“No, silly old bear,” the old man laughed sadly, “I’m dying. I won’t be coming back to the woods.”

“I don’t understand. What’s dying?”

The man opened his mouth to explain, but was taken over by a coughing fit. Pooh quickly moved to get him the glass of water on the bedside table. The man took a few sips as soon as he was calmed down enough to drink. He finally settled down again enough to speak, “Dying is when a person goes to sleep for a very long time.”

“Oh, well you should have just told me you were tired! When will you wake up, Christopher Robin?” the little bear asked cheerfully. 

“I’m sorry, but I’ll never wake up again. I’ll have to be put in a hole and buried.”

“Oh dear, that sounds dreadfully boring. But, I guess it’ll be better with friends. When do you think I’ll die?”

Christopher Robin chuckled dryly, “I don’t think you’ll ever die, silly old bear. You’re a stuffed animal, but I’m a person. Only people and real animals die. Stuffed animals will get to live forever and ever.”

Pooh made a distressed noise and hugged his friend, “But I don’t want to live forever, Christopher Robin! I want to be able to keep you company when you die! Please don’t make me live forever.”

 

The man in his grasp never replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: http://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/146770331946/on-his-death-bed-christopher-robin-tries-to
> 
> Like the tags say, I got bored and decided to make people cry with a little ficlet that made me cry when I wrote it.


End file.
